Abstract Interdisciplinary research in Immunology, Inflammation and Infectious Disease affects a wide variety of human diseases and has been fostered at the University of Utah via a campus-wide research initiative. In connection with these efforts, the Immunology, Inflammation and Infectious Disease (III) Training Program seeks to bring together faculty and trainees across the University of Utah Health campus to foster collaborative research in basic and translational immunology. This application is the recipient of substantial institutional backing and requests support for 4 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral trainees. The main component of the III Training Program is individualized research training under the guidance of 30 faculty members in 9 basic and clinical departments across campus. Pre-doctoral trainees who have completed their qualifying exam are eligible for up to 2 years of support. Post-doctoral trainees are also eligible for 2 years of support. Both groups are selected by the Steering Committee from a large and highly competitive pool of candidates based on prior research excellence, a research proposal and letters of recommendation. It is anticipated that as part of their normal graduate education, trainees will complete their coursework, participate in seminars and retreats, present their research in departmental settings, write a thesis proposal, perform thesis research, publish results and defend their thesis research. In addition, the Training Program will enhance graduate education through the following activities: 1) a one-month clinical immunology rotation at ARUP, the national pathology reference laboratory affiliated with the University of Utah; 2) formal training in grant-writing, leading to submission of an extramural grant proposal; 3) support for travel to present data at scientific meetings; 4) regular lunchtime discussions of research progress with other Training Program trainees; 5) interaction with invited seminar speakers; 6) annual presentation of research at the III retreat; 7) guidance in the effective utilization of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral Individual Development Plans (IDPs); 8) formal mentoring in the use of biostatistics related to immunological research; and 9) a post-doctoral mentoring committee to provide individualized career guidance. Given the exceptional training track record of our faculty, available resources to support research and robust institutional support, the III Training Program will provide an ideal platform to train the next generation of human disease-focused immunologists.